The invention relates to a water funnel and card holder arrangement for cut flowers which includes a tapered insertion device inserted into a block of foam plastic material. More particularly, the invention is directed to a new combination including a water funnel and card holder structure in which the funnel passes water into a tubular member terminating in an insertion supporting device having a set of fins forming a tip to taper fit into the tubular member as well as extend securely into the foam block at least to a barrier element intermediate the length of the insertion device. Thus water will pass from the funnel through the tubular member and onto and over the foam material, which also receives cut flowers, and the result is achieved that the water provides for prolonging of the "life" of the cut flowers.